Born of a Blue Moon
by Draconus545719
Summary: Sirens are beings of music. There songs can make anything fall for them. Even those with no soul are enchanted by their music. They feast on the souls of others to gain more power, and it's because of this that they are hated. rated M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**First off to my reader that are waiting on the update for my other book I am sorry for taking so long but fear not it will continue eventualy. Second this is my second fan fiction so I am still a little new at this so go easy on me. Please do post reviews they help me go faster, other wise enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1:

 _Sirens are beings of music. There songs can make anything fall for them. Even those with no soul are enchanted by their music. They feast on the souls of others to gain more power, and it's because of this that they are hated. But once every blue moon there comes a siren born with limitless power. One that all other sirens will bow to. This siren is one that will aid humans instead of feasting on them. This is a story about one of these sirens._

Ruby Rose was walking down the street late at night looking for an open Dust shop for supplies. Finally after an hour of searching she finds one shop called From Dust Till Dawn. She take a moment to enjoy the good name of the shop before entering and going straight to the magazines to see if they had any about weapons. When she found what she was looking for she put on her headphone and turned the music up to a deafening level, then pulled up her hood.

Not a moment later five men walk into the shop. The leader of the was wearing a white coat with a red inside, black pants and under shirt, and a black and red top hat the sat upon his orange hair. The rest of the men had black and red suits on that made them look like a mafia, with matching red sunglasses. The leader of the group walked up to the counter and said "Finally do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late." One of the men behind him pulled out a gun and pointed it at the shop keeper who in return said "Please just take my lien and leave." Trying to stay alive.

The leader of the group spoke up again "Calm down, we're not here for your money." He then turn to his men and said "Grab the Dust" No later three men went to the left side of the shop to the tubes filled with powdered Dust and started to fill canisters. While the last one went to the right side to do the same until he saw Ruby with her hood up covering her overly loud headphones.

"Alright kid put your hands where I can see them." When she made no sigh of hearing him he spoke up again as he walked towards her saying "Hey I said hands in the air." And again he was met with silence. Finally he reached out toward her and removed her hood which reviled her headphones and got her attention. "Yes" she said as she removed her headphones wondering why he was bothering her. "Hands in the air" the man said for the third time. "Are you … robbing me?" she asked. "Yes" He shouted "Oooh" she said

Not a moment later the man was met with a kick to the face sending him to the front of the shop. The next guy ran up to her and pointed his gun at her and was immediately tackled threw the window of the shop. The leader of the group looks outside to see her transform her scythe out. He then looked to his men and said "Well get her." No sooner the other three charged her weapons drawn. She stuck her scythe into the ground and used it the pick up her body and kicks the first one in the face with both feet knocking him out cold. The next one she pulled out her scythe and used the back of it to take out the next guy. Finally she slammed her weapon onto the last guy's head and sending him straight into the ground.

The leader stepped out of the shop saying "You were worth every cent, truly were." He then looked to her and said "Well it's been fun red but this is where we part ways." He lifted his cane towards her and the bottom of it popped open and into a sight for a gun. He then fired a round off which she block but was met with a cloud of smoke. When the smoke finally cleared out she looked around for him and saw him climbing up a ladder. She then pointed the barrel end of her weapon to the ground and fired. Sending her up on to the roof just after he got on it. When she reaches the roof a Bullhead rose up from the other side of the building. He then got inside of it and turned towards her saying "End of the line red" He threw a red fire crystal to her feet and fired another round from his cane at it. But when the smoke cleared out he saw that a new person had joined the fight. This person was a blond female with glasses, a purple cape, a white top, and black pants. Both member of the fight and immediately knew she was a huntress. The man went to the piolet and let them know that a huntress was present. The piolet quickly flew off to avoid a larger fight.

As the bullhead flew off the blond look to Ruby and saw that she was glaring at her. She was about to ask why she was glaring at her but before she could Ruby started shouting saying "What the hell? I was about to use the smoke from the explosion to get in that bullhead so I could knock him and the piolet out fly them to the police station, drop them off and fly away with my own personal Bullhead. But noooooo, you just had to get involved didn't, you why can people ever leave me alone." She was about to continue but was knocked out by the blond.

When she came to she woke up to find that she was hand cuffed to the table and the blond from earlier standing on the other side of the table. Annoyed that she was being held prisoner she said "See this is what I was talking about when I said you people never leave me alone because this is the third time you people have hand cuffed me to some object." She then said "so what do you people want this time have me break into a bank again or something new" The blond looked surprised by this which in turn surprised her. "Wait you aren't the same group as the last several times?" she asked

The blond finally spoke up saying "No we are not. Now then I am going to pretend I didn't hear that. Now I only have a few questions for you and then someone else would like to meet you. After that you are free to go"

"Oh" was all Ruby had to say

The blond looked as if she was holding back a small laugh. She then started her question with "First off who are you?"

"Ruby Rose." She said

"What is your age?"

"I am currently 15 years old" The blond wore a look of surprise at this which made her speak up again saying "Yeah I get that a lot most people thing I am older because of how well I fight." The blond shook away her shock and continued with her questions. "Where did you learn to fight?"

"You won't believe me even if I told you so next question." She said

"Just answer the question I don't care how unbelieve able your teacher sounds" the blond said looking annoyed.

"Well you see now that's the thing I taught myself how to fight all of my kind do, we don't believe in others teaching us not even our own parents." She said

The blond just glared at Ruby "Ok then what is your kind" she said sarcastically

"That is for me to know and for you to never ask again. Or else" Ruby said with a threatening tone in her voice

The blond looked shocked by the sudden change of the smaller girls voice before she said "Or else what exactly. As far as I am aware of you are the one hand cuffed to the table so explain to me what you mean by or else."

Ruby smirked at this before she displayed the hand cuffs and then broke the chain and then the cuffs themselves. "Or else you end up like the hand cuffs now then next question" She said with a deadly tone in her voice. Suddenly Ruby smells something she can't resist and shouted "Those cookies better be for me or else someone is going to have a broken leg and a missing plate of cookies."

No sooner when she did, did a man with silver hair walk in with a plate full of cookies. He set the plate down and turn towards the blond "That will have to do for now Glynda, you may leave" he said.

"But sir" Glynda started

"Now Glynda if she doesn't want to reveal where she is from then we should let her keep her privacy" The new man said

Ruby who has been eating the plate full of cookies finish her last one before joining the conversation saying "Two things One who are you, Two thank you for the cookies."

"Well then I believe introductions are in order, My name is professor Ozpin. I see that you have already met Glynda and I do apologies for any troubles she may have caused you." He said

"Well then any reason why the headmaster of a school meant for training hunters and huntresses wants to meet with me." Ruby said

"Ah yes straight to the point your kind never like to waste time doing small talk." He said earning a glare from Ruby and a look of surprise from Glynda.

"How the fuck do you know what I am" She said with a threating tone in her voice

"Simple I knew your mother, we were on the same team while we both attending Beacon. I found out she was a siren and I didn't care since I knew that she wouldn't hare me since she was my team leader. Now then if you knew who I was then why did you ask?" he said amusingly

"Well I only knew about who you are but when you came in I couldn't put a name to your face." She said as she turned to Glynda "If you tell anyone about me being a siren, I will hunt down you and anyone you told and eat your souls." She warned

"Well then how would you like to come to my school?" Ozpin asked

"Well I wouldn't mind since I don't have much to do, but how will you be able to feed me soul when I do need to feed" She asked in return.

"Simple there is a program that not very many know about. This program is designed to help sirens that are on our side" He said with a smirk

"Oh really?" she asked

"Yes this program feeds siren those that have been put on death row, all I need to know from you is what gender you prefer and then it's a simple matter of contacting an old friend to have it set up. Now this person will want to meet you at some point so that they can put you into the system and then you will be set for life." He said

"Well then consider me enrolled at your school, so when do I start?" She asked with a grin.

"Come down to the air dock next Sunday and you will join the rest of the first years. Though I must ask that you keep your heritage to yourself for as long as possible. Otherwise welcome to Beacon." He said


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all sorry this took so long but here it is.**

* * *

Chapter 2:  
Ruby arrived at the air ship docks at 7:00 a.m. sharp in order to make sure that she got there in time to get on the ship to Beacon. When she got there she saw a bunch of others boarding the ship in dock number three. She was about to get on it until one of the guards put a hand on her shoulder saying. "Sorry little girl but you are too young to be going to beacon." All around her looked in her direction. Ruby looked to the man, grabbed his wrist, and twisted it breaking it instantly. She then leaned to his ear as he screamed in pain and said. "First off Ozpin invited me to go so there's that, and secondly don't ever touch me again" she said loud enough for all the other to hear. She then walked onto the ship and took a seat next to a snow white haired girl who she knew to be Weiss Schnee who in turn looked to her and said "Aren't you a little young to be going to Beacon?"

Ruby looked to Weiss and said "Aren't you a little too noble to be going to Beacon?" This took Weiss by surprise. When her senses came back to her she said "I won't ask if you don't"

"Deal" Ruby said as she held out her hand and then said "So I'm Ruby you"

"Don't know why you even bother since you know who I am but I'm Weiss" Weiss said as she shook her hand soon the seat next to them was taken by a tall busty blond who looked to them and asked "So which one of you broke that guys hand cause when I asked everyone pointed to you two"

"Wait you broke a guy's wrist?" Weiss asked as she turned to Ruby who in turn just put her head down with a sigh and said "The only reason why I did was because he was trying to stop me from going to Beacon"

"Wait aren't you too young to be going to Beacon?" The blond asked

"Oh my god is this going to be all day with you people isn't it" Ruby said as she noticed the looks that she was getting. When she got tired of it she stood up and yelled "Ok Ozpin himself asked me if I wanted to go to Beacon so yes I am too young to be here. If you got a problem with it go talk with him, and the next person who asks me or says anything about me being too young to be here, will have their arm shattered got it." When she got the nods from the rest of them she sat back down then snickered on how scared everyone looked.

"You aren't really going to shatter their arms?" asked a new girl with a black bow on her head.

"Well miss it depends on if they believe me or not. Cause if not then yes, if they do then no." Ruby said

"Well any ways I am Yang who are all of you?" she asked.

"Well I am Ruby and this is Weiss" Ruby said and just as the black haired girl was about to introduce herself the captain walk up "Are you the girl who broke my man's wrist" he asked Ruby

"Yes but I only did it because he was stopping me from going to Beacon. Saying I was to young when Ozpin himself asked me to attend" Ruby said in defense

"Well aren't you to young" he asked gaining the attention of everyone around them.

Ruby stood up and asked "Sir are you able to fly this ship with one hand?"

"Yes why" the captain responded

Ruby grab his left elbow in her right and his left hand with her left, and before anyone could say or do anything she crushed all the bone in and between her hands then looked to everyone else and shouted "Anyone else want to say something about my age." When everyone shook their heads no she said "Good now then I would like to spend the rest of this trip in peace." She sat back down and turned to the black haired girl and said "Now then who are you?"

"Well I am Blake and I see you make promises not threats" Blake said

"Well you can't get results from threats can you" Ruby joked. The rest of the trip was spent with the four girls talking.

Their talking was interrupted by a news story about the man Ruby fought. "Oh hey it's the man I fought to get into Beacon, too bad he got a way." Ruby said getting the others attention before they could say anything a hologram of Glynda appeared. "Oh look it's the bitch that got in the way of that fight and stopped me from getting him and my own personal bull head."

"OK slowdown is you saying you almost captured Roman Torchwick and then this chick appeared and that's how he got away?" Weiss asked

"Yep that fight that she interrupted was what got me into Beacon; oh look there it is now." Ruby said pointing to the school.

When to ship landed all the new students went to the assembly area while the crew unloaded the ship and sent the wounded to the medical wing of the school to get their arms treated.

When all the new student enter Ozpin started his motivational speech which Ruby just tuned him out and put on her headphones and started playing the music she created so far (first song is time to say good bye) By the time she relised it was time to go Yang was grabbing her arm starting to drag her.

"Hey I can walk on my own" Ruby said taking off her headphones

Weiss turned to glare at Ruby and said "OK I may have just met you so I don't know your personality but that was so rude of you to just tune out professor Ozpin, why would you do that any ways?"

"Because I am already strong enough to take on any person or group blind folded, so I am just here to get the title of huntress" Ruby replied before anyone could say or do anything else a new voice said "Well aren't you full of yourself think you can back up those words."

They all turned to the voice and saw a girl with fashionable cloths and sunglasses carrying a lunch box, next to her was a rabbit Faunus also carrying a lunch box, then was a man wearing all red with a blade the goes up to the shoulder on each arm, and finally was a man with Asian armor and a full body blade on his back.

When Ruby was done fangirling the weapons she look to the girl with the sunglasses and said "would you like to see for yourself, I would be happy to demonstrate. By the who are you?"

"Second year team CFVY I'm Coco, and this is my team Fox, Velvet, and Yatsuhashi." She said pointing to the respective people. "And if there is one thing I hate its arrogance so we challenge you to a duel."

Yang turned to Ruby looking worried and said "Ruby I relies that you have extreme strength but I don't think that you will stand a chance against these guys."

"Duly noted Yang but I accept your challenge so where and when." Ruby said pulling out her blindfold

"Right here right now" Coco said

"Perfect" was all Ruby had to say as she put on her blind fold. After Coco checked to make sure Ruby didn't cheat she went to her team and transformed her lunch box into a mini gun. Weiss chose to ref the match and went to the side lines and started the match.

Coco started firing her gun while the other three charged her. All Rudy did was take a deep breath. (Siren ability: 1 Soul Sight: The most dangerous ability that Sirens have is soul sight. It grants the used 360 vision and allows then to see people and large objects through walls. But what make it dangerous is it maps out path ways for the user to fallow which allows them to win almost any fight. But is used for too long it will give the user temporary to permanent blindness.) When the hits were almost upon her she used her semblance to move out of the way and behind Fox. She quickly grabbed his head and threw him over her head and into the closest wall taking him out of the fight. She then sent a kick to Yatsuhashi who tried to block with his sword, but the kick was to strong and he was sent flying temporally taking him out of the fight. Next came Velvet who tried to hit her with the lunch box but al Ruby did was swiftly doge all her hits. When she grew tired she ducked under the next attack and delivered a blow to her ribs. As Velvet recovered Ruby sent a kick to her head knocking her out cold. When Yatsuhashi came back at her she moved out of the way took his sword and used it send him into another wall taking him out of the fight. Finally Coco started firing again which was block by the sword which she then sent flying towards her. As Coco dogged her relised the Ruby was on top of her and sent a kick to try and get her to back off. Ruby saw the kick a caught it in midair. She then picked her up by the foot and sent her flying into a wall ending the match.

"Ruby I have no idea how you were able to do that nor do I think I want to know but we should probably go before a teacher shows up" Weiss said

"You guys can go I am going to stay here and wait till they wake up to see I they are ok since I forgot to hold back" Ruby said

"Wait so even though they challenged you you're still going to make sure they are ok?" Blake asked

"Well yeah I may have power but I am not going to be a dick about it" Ruby said

"Well if you are staying I guess I will to, I mean what's the worst that could happen" Yang said

Just as she said that Glynda walked into the hall and saw the after math of the fight and she sent a deadly glare to Ruby. Ruby felt the glare and look to Glynda and just stuck out her tongue which only angered her more. As she walked up she said "I hope you have a good explanation for this."

"Oh I do they challenged me I accepted we fought they lost and now I am here waiting for them to wake up because I forgot to hold back." Ruby said

"Wait, you fought the strongest second year team and didn't hold back what is wrong with you; you should know that not even the strongest fourth year team would not survive that." Glynda yelled

"Wait what so bad about her not holding back?" Yang asked

Glynda turned to them and said "Well for one she is a…" "GLYNDA I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP I WILL ADD YOU TO MY LIST OF TARGETS!" Ruby interrupted looking pissed off beyond all reason.

"Shutting up" was all Glynda had to say.

"Good now then we should probably take these guys to the medic" Ruby said. So Glynda call the medical wing a sent team CFVY to the medics.

* * *

 **So yeah that happened I will update when I can I got school right now so wish me luck hopped you enjoyed**


End file.
